In a traditional angle sensing device of a gimbal platform, a potentiometer is integrated as an angle sensor into an electronic speed control board. In order to fix the electronic speed control board, a rotary shaft mechanism adopts a bracket and a rear cover to clamp the electronic speed control board, and the periphery of the electronic speed control board is exposed outside the bracket and the rear cover.
However, the rotary shaft mechanism of the above-mentioned angle sensing device is likely to cause excessive positioning of the potentiometer such that the drive shaft of the motor of the gimbal platform is not concentric with a detection hole of the potentiometer, so that there is a relatively large stress between the drive shaft of the motor of the gimbal platform and the angle sensor, thereby resulting in problems such as non-smooth rotation of the motor and adverse effects on positioning precision, etc. Therefore, during production and assembly, there is a need to add specific stations to adjust the positioning precision between the drive shaft of the motor and the angle sensor, which increases the production costs.